


Snow Place Like Home

by kiwikaylee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boyfriends, College Student Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Power Outage, Shameless Smut, Snowed In, Strip Poker, Top Eren Yeager, this'll do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikaylee/pseuds/kiwikaylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great storm hits Sina for the first time in over half a century. Levi is supposed to be back in town today. Eren just wants to go home and romance his boyfriend. The power goes out. The snow wont stop falling. Will anything go right today?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written fic before in my entire life so please don't be too harsh on me.  
> I started this because my power went out for three days and I was bored and cold and thought what a great prompt.  
> Also, no one edited it but me so I apologize in advance for mistakes.  
> Enjoy.

The news said that Sina could get a storm that would break records. No one believed the news though, since the last time it ever snowed over a foot was close to half a century ago, during the Great Ice Storm of ’56. Luckily for Phsyc 101, Professor Pixis remembered every detail of that infamous storm.

“School was out for a week, some people couldn't even get out of their houses without the neighbors shoveling the snow away, the city was in chaos.” Professor Pixis had been recounting each minute of that fateful day. Eren hasn’t registered what Pixis said since he began, but at least he knew he wouldn’t kick himself later for not paying attention in class. As Eren gazed outside he began to see flutters of snow. 

“Oh, shit” he muttered. The chance that a storm would hit was slim, Eren reminded himself. The weather man in Sina once predicted sunny skies all week and they got thunderstorms instead, and record flooding. 

“Professor, it’s noon, class is over” someone declared from the back of the class, probably Sasha with it being lunch time.

“Oi, well, get your asses out of here. And remember what I told you. Don't be idiots” The students began packing their things and filling out of the classroom.

“Armin, did you listen to anything he said. Was it that important” Eren said, following his best friend out of class. He was starting to worry a bit, he had a feeling that this “storm” wouldn't turn out well.

“Don’t freak out. He mostly rambled on about weird survival techniques, most of them seemed better suited for being stranded out in the woods” Armin said, trying to reassure his friend. “Are you worried about Levi? He’s supposed to get back into town today, right?”

“Yeah” Eren declared, they exited the building, stepping into a layer of snow. “And he drove this time…I’m gonna head home in case this gets bad. I’ll see you later man” Eren began to walk away.

“I can take you home Eren, I can’t see this stopping anytime soon” Armin offered, looking up at the sky. 

“Its okay, you have class soon and once you move your car you’re not gonna get that spot back”

“Eren-“

“Bye Armin” Eren said as he began to walk away, waving at his best friend. All he had was his bike, but he could beat the storm. Eren began to walk faster towards his means of transportation. He always liked getting home before Levi, the way the room would automatically feel warmer, brighter, when Levi walked through the door, it was the best part of Eren’s day. The snow was falling faster. Today wouldn’t be one of those days. There was no way his bike would make it through this icy mess. He unlocked the frame from the rack and began pushing his bike through the soft powder. Home was only three-ish miles away and the snow couldn't get much worse by then, right? Eren trudged on. Levi had been out of town for the weekend, this was the one time out of the year he was obligated to see his family. Family always stressed Levi out till no end. The snow currently falling, a little bit quicker than is was five minutes ago, wasn’t going to help his already sour mood. 

Around the mile mark, Eren was shivering. The grip on his handles was failing. The snow seemed to be never ending. Eren was a warm person in every aspect, his demeanor, his presence, his looks, winter always violently clashed with him. 

A mile and a half had been conquered when the chill completely overtook his bones. By this time at least two feet of snow soaked through his sneakers. The nearest bus stop was three blocks away, he could make it at least that far. Eren dug around in his back pack for his wallet, the wallet that he left on the counter during breakfast because he was late for class. Eren cursed under his breath, the one day Levi wasn’t here to save his ass. Hopefully he wouldn't come home to a frozen Eren sprawled in their yard, if he even made it that far. Wrapping his hoodie tighter around him, Eren began to soldier on. A mile really wasn’t that much further, he could do this. He’d done cross country training in the middle of July. This snow was nothing. His new found resolve kept him going for another ten minutes until the winds kicked in. Damn, Eren forgot how much he hated being cold. Teeth chattering, fingers bright red, and clothes half soaked, half frozen, he kept on going. After what felt like an eternity, he saw the familiar dark green house and dark blue door, or the small bit that could be seen. 

“Oh, th-th-thank, f-fuck” Eren spit out around shivers. He couldn’t be happier to see that god damn door. There had to be at least three feet of snow on the ground and Eren could barely see in front of him. He reached the porch, threw is bike aside, the storm could have it. Somehow his hands felt the keys deep within his backpack and he unlocked the door, quickly shutting it behind him.

“Eren!?” Levi came walking down the hallway, a worried note in his voice. Seeing his boyfriend clad in a too big forest green cable knit sweater, well fitted jeans, and those stupid christmas socks with elves Eren got him last Christmas caused Eren, even in his frozen state, to grin big enough to warm the entire room.

“Did you fucking walk home in that storm? What the fuck Eren? You’re getting the carpet wet!” Levi threw his arms up, all worry replaced with annoyance at his young reckless boyfriend, standing in the entry way with ice chunks in his hair, dripping wet, with a dumb grin on his face.

“Levi!” Eren began to walk towards the smaller, much warmer, man, intending to embrace him.

“Woah, no. No!” Levi began to back up, holding out his hands in an attempt to stop Eren. 

“You are not touching me until you get those wet clothes off and regain some body heat” Levi said, Eren should have know the last thing Levi would have wanted was to join him in his near hypothermic state. Just because Levi had a cold, stern, exterior did not mean he didn't enjoy warmth. He was dating Eren for god sakes.

Eren cocked an eyebrow.

“I know a couple ways I can regain some body heat” Eren said playfully, slowly inching towards Levi, causing him to smirk.

“Get your ass in the shower” Levi sternly said, walking past Eren into the kitchen to start the kettle. 

Eren huffed, gazing at the turned figure of Levi as he prepared the tea. After a moment, he turned down the hallway to remove his, now sopping wet, clothes. A well deserved, long shower later, Eren entered the living room in his own well fitted sweater, jeans, and ridiculous Rudolf themed Christmas socks.

Levi was sitting at the island, sipping his tea, reading something on his phone. When Eren ventured closer to Levi, he could feel the scolding he was about to receive radiating off Levi. Before Eren could even begin to defend his, well, reckless actions, Levi spoke.

“Why the hell didn’t you have someone take you home? Why didn’t you call me at least? You’re gonna get sick now and I’m going to have to take care of your sorry ass.” Levi was miffed, not seriously angry, Eren knew what that Levi was like. Eren put on his best puppy dog eyes and shuffled over to Levi, whose resolve was slightly faltering.

“I’m sorry, Levi” Eren said, coming up behind Levi, wrapping his arms around his waist. Levi instinctively leaned into his embrace, his annoyance beginning to fizzle out. 

“You just need to get your head out of your ass and think about the consequences sometimes.” Levi was desperately trying to hold onto his annoyance, he couldn’t let Eren win so easily.

“I was just so excited to see you. I thought a little snow wouldn’t hurt if it meant seeing you. This weekend has been terrible without you” Eren said with a smile, Levi loved and hated it when he said mushy things like that.

“Oh, fuck off” Levi said playfully, turing around to face the green eyed boy. Eren could detect sadness in his lovers eyes.

“Was it that bad, Levi?” Eren inquired, running one hand from Levi’s waist to caress the back of his neck. 

“The same as always” Levi sighed. Levi never liked to delve into what happened whenever he had to see his family, and Eren never pestered him about it. “And stop trying to change the subject I’m still pissed at you” Levi said, never one to forget his battles. 

Eren laughed, “What if I promise to never, ever, ever, go out in a snowstorm without at least a proper jacket?” Smiling down at that stern face, those stormy grey eyes radiating, contradicting the seriousness Levi was trying portray. They gazed at each other for a moment, Eren desperately trying to reassure Levi that this was one promise he would try really hard to keep.

“Humph, fine but if you ever stranded again, you call me first, got it?” Levi said pointedly, all while dragging his hands up Eren’s chest to grip at the collar of his sweater.

“Yes, sir” Eren whispered, leaning down to finally capture those sweet lips between his, an entire weekend was definitely too long to spend apart. Suddenly, the entire home was enveloped in darkness. They each froze in place, startled by the lack of light. 

“Fuck, just fucking perfect” Levi grumbled. Even felt Levi’s hands leave his sweater and Levi’s face was illuminated by the light of his phone. Turning on the built in flashlight he made his way over to the living room window, Eren following, pushing open the blinds. Three fourths of the window was completely white, the snow had reached at least 5 feet by now. 

“Holy shit” Eren gawked, he’d never seen this much snow before. While admiring the torrential snowfall, Levi was trying to asses their situation.

“It says that a majority of the city has lost power, and they aren’t sure when the snow will stop or when they will be able to get the power back on for everyone” Levi summarized from the article he was reading. He looked up at Eren, standing next to him.

“We are gonna need your stash of scented candles for this” Levi stated, walking back into the kitchen. He began rumbling around in the various draws, looking for supplied they would need. 

“Some of them are for only certain holidays and events, I can’t just burn them all at once!” Eren said.

Levi had finally found what he was looking for, matches and a flashlight.

“Eren, you sure as hell can’t see in the dark and for some stupid reason we only have one flashlight so if you want to sit in the dark by yourself go ahead” Levi left, turning down the hallway, obviously more focused at the task on hand instead of the horrible implications that could come with burning Flannel at the same time as Wine Cellar. Even sighed dejectedly, heading towards the hallway closet, using his phone to illuminate the way.

An entire shelf of their little closet was full of candles, some close to being completely used, while others Eren literally bought last week. The holidays were always to worst time for this infatuation, so many deals, not enough candles. Digging around he picked out the ones that were almost burned all the way. While he was sorting, Levi came out of their room, arms full of every blanket they owned. The pile was so high, Levi could barely see over the top.

“Move out of the way, brat” Levi said as walked by with his precariously balanced heap. Eren, finally decided which ones could be sacrificed for now, and made his way to the living room.

Levi had moved the coffee table further away from the couch, allowing space to make a nest of blankets on the floor. There was still some light filtering in through the window, but by now it was around three in the afternoon so the light wouldn't last for too much longer.

“What are you making?” Eren asked. Levi looked up from his task, blushing slightly.

“Making a…blanket nest.” Levi said hesitantly, “It seemed more logical since we can have more candles out here instead of in the bedroom.” 

Eren smiled and nodded turning away to begin placing the candles around the room. After Eren lit all the candles placed upon each non fire hazardous surface, Levi brought out all the pillows as well, making the nest into more of a giant bed.

“So, what do we do now?” Eren asked, putting his hands in his pockets. The room was now only illuminated by the soft glow of the candles. Eren eyed the makeshift mattress, knowing exactly what he’d like to do.

“Let’s eat, cause I know you haven’t had anything since breakfast” Levi said while grabbing Eren’s hand, dragging him into the kitchen.

“Fortunately we have a gas stove, unfortunately we can’t open the fridge, so we’re gonna have to make ramen” Levi grimaced a bit, realizing that after this he most likely would have to do deep clean of the fridge. Eren retrieved the packets of ramen from the cupboard, preparing their bowls and Levi put the water on to boil.

“We could watch a movie or something, maybe finish that show on Netflix” Eren suggested.

“There isn’t any wifi, Eren. That’s also powered by electricity” Levi reminded the forgetful man.

“Oh, yeah” Eren’s plan to uplift his moody boyfriend was completely failing. This storm couldn’t have happened at such a terrible time. The screech of the tea kettle interrupted the silence. Levi poured the boiling water into each bowl.

“What do you want to do Levi?” Even asked, not wanting to assume that the huge makeshift mattress was Levi’s subtle way of saying, ‘Hey, Eren lets have hot living room sex to stay warm’ or maybe that was just Eren projecting, it was definitely Eren projecting.

Levi grabbed the two bowls, handing one to Eren. 

“Lets play Risk.” Levi suggested, taking a bite from his bowl. Eren’s face blanched.

“The last time we played Risk we didn’t talk to each other for three days” 

Levi was extremely good at Risk. The Riskpocolypse of 2013, as all of their friends liked to call it, was one of the worse bumps in their relationship. Eren’s stubbornness matched against Levi’s determination to destroy his opponents had the game lasting for 7 hours. They still don’t discuss it till this day.

Levi rolled his eyes, Eren pretended not to notice. A blackout wasn’t the best time to get into a fight with your spouse when 6 feet of snow blocked the only exit.

They ate their ramen in silence, absorbing the heat as the air around them began to chill. 

“Don’t we have a deck of cards somewhere? We could play card games” Eren suggested.

“Card games, like poker”

“Well, yeah, but no, we don't have to play serious card games. I was thinking more along the lines of Go Fish, War, Speed, ones I used to play as a kid”

“So no strip poker, then?” Levi teased, gazing at Eren over his bowl.  
Eren gawked at Levi. The sudden insinuation took him by surprise.

“You just yelled at me for being out in the cold and now you want to sit around half naked, in the cold?” Eren retorted.

“Don’t think you can beat me, huh” Levi smirked. The moment Eren walked through the door Levi wanted to get him naked, but now he could have a little more fun while doing so.

When Eren was given a challenge, any challenge, he would take it. Eren has eaten gum off the sidewalk, ridden questionable modes of transportations down various hills, he even once de-pantsed a teacher in high school. Playing strip poker during an ice storm was nothing. He already almost froze once today, why not again, it wouldn’t hurt.

“Fine, you’re on” Eren declared. He was gonna kick Levi’s ass and then probably kiss it right after. He stood up from his seat, put the bowls in the sink. Each drawer was thrown open, searching for the deck of cards. Levi moved towards their makeshift nest, sitting crossed legged against the couch, while Eren rifled through every drawer.

“Would you like to add a wager to this game?” Levi called out. He was extremely confident in his ability to beat Eren. Levi knew he was milking the situation, but hey, when you had a boyfriend as beautiful and stubborn as Eren, it was hard not to take advantage.

Eren ventured to the living room, the deck of cards in his hands. 

“What do you propose?” Eren said, with a glint in his eye. Levi noticed he really, really, believed he would win.

“Who ever is stripped of all clothing first has to shovel the driveway” Levi proposed. This was going to be the best week ever.

“You’re on” 

Eren stuck out his hand for Levi to shake.

“It’s a deal”

Eren placed himself across from Levi. His elegant fingers shuffling the cards. Levi loved Eren’s fingers, they were a perfect balance of elegance and roughness. The snow had yet to cease. 

“Would you like to deal?” Eren asked, handing Levi the cards.

While Levi delt, the tension in the room grew. A mix of competitiveness, excitement, and sexual tension. The cards were placed in front of the two men, who locked eyes as they picked up the cards.

The thing is, Levi had the best god damn poker face, and in Eren’s lustful determination forgot this one fact. So when Levi’s face showed no indication of what his hand could be, Eren wasn’t so sure he would win this bet. 

Eren was the opposite, the moment his eyes darted down to his cards, Levi knew he had this in the bag.

“Check”

“Check”

Levi deals the turn. With the first four cards dealt Levi already has a full house, the chances of Eren getting any where close to beating him was slim. Levi looks across at those startling green eyes, already seeing things are not going well for the young man.

Eren has nothing, his confidence is wavering. But there is one more card to deal, maybe he’ll get lucky and win the first round. There was no way he’d fold at all, he had to see each round through. Eren nods to Levi, who places the last card down. Damn, nothing.

“Ready to show your hand?” Levi asks. Eren thinks he can see a faint smile on the corner of those rosy lips. 

Eren throws down his cards, his highest card is a ten of spades. Levi has a full blown smile now with a full house before him.

“How the fuck did you get a full house on the first round! I shouldn’t have let you deal”

“Strip, boy!” Levi commanded. Clearly delighted.

“Ugh, fine” Eren sighed. Tearing off his sweater. Goose flesh peppers his skin instantly and muscles flex instinctively from the cold.

This fact isn’t missed by Levi who is starting to feel a little bit warmer. 

“Wait, why are you shirtless already?” Eren’s completely naked torso distracting Levi from the fact that underneath that sweater should have been another garment.

“That sweater is really soft and keeps me warm without needing a shirt” 

This is backfiring, Levi was not going to make it through another round. 

Two pairs of socks later Eren had had enough. The cold was starting to get to him now and Levi only took of his socks. It was time to up the stakes.

“Levi, let’s add to the bet” Eren suggested, cause if he didn’t see his boyfriends naked and moaning soon he was going to explode.

“What do you want to bet?” 

“Whoever loses this hand has to go down on the winner” 

Levi’s eyes widened and a blush started to creep down Eren’s chest. Though Levi and Eren had been together for almost a year and a half, Eren still was shy in terms of the initiation of sex. So when Eren would say something so blunt like that, Levi was always taken aback (and instantly aroused). 

“Sure” 

Levi dealt out the next hand. Levi couldn't even register the cards in his own hand when he's suddenly covered in Eren who has thrown his cards aside and does the same to Levi’s.

“I fold”

Eren grabs handfuls of Levi’s sweater, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips forcefully meet, heated and passionate they stay there for a moment. Levi’s back against the couch, Eren shirtless sprawled over him. Levi breaks the kiss.

“That wasn’t very fair” Levi says breathlessly, “I was going to fold.”

“Well now we both win” Eren purrs, placing a kiss on Levi’s neck.

Eren’s hands move down to pull this damn sweater off Levi. They finally manage to lift it over his head along with his shirt. Levi is grateful to have the cold air hit his body and soon after Eren’s mouth joins. 

The candle light reflects off of their bodies so beautifully. Flickers of light and shadow dancing across their mocha and alabaster skin . 

Eren places hungry kisses all along Levi’s torso. Licking and sucking. Giving special attention to Levi’s nipples as he flicks his tongue across each, then moves down to admire those toned abdominal muscles. He finally reaches Levi’s waist. Peppering light kissing just above the waistline of his jeans, teasing. Eren then places one chaste kiss on the outline of Levi’s cock straining against his jeans as he catches Levi’s pleading eyes looking down at him. 

Eren stops his movements downward, causing Levi to whine in protest. Eren stares at the body writhing underneath him. Soaking up this image.

“Eren, would you fucking stop staring at me” Levi said in a bated breath. Eren tended to do that, getting so lost in his own head he’d forget to complete the task at hand.

“Sorry” 

Eren smiled, moved up towards Levi’s mouth, needing to kiss those pink and swollen lips.

“Wrong way” Levi managed to blurt out before Eren reached his mouth. 

This kiss was long and passionate, Eren’s way in this moment to show Levi how much he loved him.

Immediately their lips separated Eren moved the right way, unzipping the fly on Levi’s jeans, pulling his pants and boxers down far enough to let his gorgeous cock free. Eren strokes Levi once, electing a delicious moan from the mans mouth. Causing Eren to throb in his too tight jeans. 

Eren has decided that this is enough, Levi deserves his prize. He takes as much of Levi as he can into his mouth. 

Levi moans, his head falling against the couch as Eren bobs his head, sucking, swirling, gripping, moaning, Levi can’t really keep track. He revels in Eren’s loving. With everyone in their homes and snow pack against every window and door, there was no need to be quiet. Each of Levi’s expletives grow louder as he nears release. But he doesn't want that just yet, who knows how long this power outage will last, he can't be coming within ten minutes.

“E-eren..please..UH…stop” Levi manages to say. Eren immediately stops, letting Levi go with a pop of his lips. Lips swollen, eyes blown out from lust, which almost has Levi coming right there.

“Whats wrong?” Eren’s voice, low and raspy from taking Levi. Fuck, why does everything Eren do make Levi want him so much. Levi takes a moment to compose himself. Their heavy breathing filling the room.

“I’m pretty sure we tied” Levi says, pushing himself off the couch to push Eren into the blankets. Electing a soft ‘oomph’ from Eren as his back hit the ground. Levi hovers over Eren, soaking up this moment, storing it away. Finally, he leans in to kiss him slowly. Their lips fit together as if they were made to meet. Eren starts to put more frantic passion in the kiss, dragging his hands down Levi’s chest. Levi breaks the kiss, sitting up, straddling Eren’s thighs. 

“Time for these to go” Levi states, unbuttoning Eren’s jeans and swiftly pulling off pants and boxers in one tug to mid thigh. Eren’s extremely erect cock bobs free from the denim prison. Levi grabs hold and gives him one long stroke. Eren involuntary arches up into Levi’s touch.

“godfUCKINGUGH” Eren spits out. Levi smiles, continuing to slowly stroke Eren. 

“Can I ride you?” Levi nonchalantly asks with Eren’s cock in his hand. 

“Uh, yeah” Eren manages to squeak out. Honestly Levi could do anything to Eren right now and he would probably enjoy it. Levi gets off Eren, fully removing Eren’ pants and reaches over by the couch, producing a bottle of lube and a condom.

“You cheeky bastard, this was your plan all along” Eren grins up at Levi, who is looking a little sheepish.

“If you weren't frozen when you got home and if the power hadn’t gone out I would have jumped you hours ago” Levi mumbles as he tears the foil wrapper in his mouth while sitting back on Eren’s thighs. He rolls the condom onto Eren. Popping the cap open he spreads lube over his fingers and hole, prepping himself, while Eren lazily strokes them both, watching Levi.

Levi finally fumbles for the bottle of lube laying next to them. He squeezes a generous amount on his hands, slicking up Eren’s cock, then more unto himself. He moves to position himself over Eren’s cock, lining him up. Eyes locked with Eren’s he slowly descends.

By the time Levi is flush with Eren’s hips, Eren already has staggered breathing. The need to move overwhelming. After adjusting to Eren Levi starts to move. Eren matches him thrust for thrust.

They start slow, basking in the warmth and each other. Small gasps escape each of their mouths, that soon turn into moans. Hands grasping at skin, attempting to merge into one. The room begins to heat, moans are now a mixture of cries of, the sound of skin hitting skin more prominent. 

“I’m….” Eren gasps, “so, fuck…close”

Their thrusts become sporadic, and Eren comes crying out Levi’s name. Levi hungrily drinks in the look of pure bliss on Eren’s face, and reaches his own release.

Levi collapses on Eren. They lay in silence in post-coital bliss.

“I’m definitely warm now” Eren says, breaking the silence.

Levi chuckles, nuzzling into Eren’s neck. Content to lay a few more moments before he decides to notice the mess and force himself out of this warmth.

“Time to clean up” Levi says as he lifts himself off of Eren, heading towards the kitchen to grab a washcloth to clean them off. Levi wipes off his chest and stomach as he walks back to Eren, who is still laying on his back, eyes closed. Levi gently cleans Erens chest, whom hums in approval. 

“We should probably grab some warm clothes so we don't freeze in the night” Eren murmurs.

“I’ll grab some in a sec, babe” Levi responds, getting up to put the washcloth in the hamper. 

“Wait, no I’ll get them” Eren, gets up, taking the wash cloth from Levi as he heads towards their room. 

Levi puts his sweater and socks back on, and hears a couple small thuds and swears as Eren fumbles around in the dark, causing Levi to smile. Even returns with a pair of sweats for Levi, his already on. He hands them to Levi and puts his sweater back on as well. In comfortable silence they move the coffee table further away and blow out the rest of the candles, then blindly crawl into their makeshift bed.

“Ow, Eren, thats my eye” 

“Oops, sorry”

They manage to get into a comfortable cuddling position with Eren spooning Levi and a mound of blankets covering their forms. Eren kisses the top of Levi’s head, holding him close.

“I love you” Eren whispers, as they settle into their warm cocoon.

“I love you, too” Levi whispers back. He grabs Eren’s hand bringing it up to kiss his palm, then keeping they hands intertwined as they begin to drift to sleep. 

When the lights suddenly flare to life, immediately waking Levi up.

“Son of a bitch”

**Author's Note:**

> WOah. Whaddya think? Let me know.
> 
> Share with your friends if you liked it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> theoriesandfancies is my tumblr url if you wanna follow
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/user/TheKayleeChronicles is my youtube too *wink*


End file.
